Discussion:Dissimulation d'information/@comment-70.174.33.123-20160221181725
My name is Tyler John Hines. I'm a mega fan of Sanjay and Craig. Right after I graduate from college, I'm going to go to Nickelodeon to make an animated movie called Tubb The Frog. It's in the same animation as Sanjay and Craig. It's about a mutant frog that is half human and half frog. His name is Tubb and I'm gonna voice him. I've already written the script. Tubb is the creation of Jack Skellington who will be voiced by pierce Brosnan. It takes place in New York City during Christmas time. Tubb redeems a lot of famous villains like Percival C. Mcleach, Hades, Philium Benedict and all his minions, Sykes, wraith, siege, chameleon, lord dragaunus, lord barkis bittern, the Utrom shredder, emperor bog, dr damage, infi knight, klaktor, the coachman and Stromboli, frollo, max from cats don't dance, and many more and teams with Sanjay and Craig and all the others of the show and sponge bob and the others and the characters of mr meaty and Donnie thornberry and other Nickelodeon characters and the townspeople of New York City to help him defend the world from from an evil alien army known as the Humaniacs from the movie planet 51. Tubb has a really cool skyscraper home with neons, rock walls, swimming pools and waterparks, restaurants, burger kings, McDonald's, hard rock cafes, and many more wonderful things. There are kissing scenes between Sanjay and belle, Darlene and Vijay, and others, including Tubb and sandy Dickson. It's also a musical. The musical numbers are famous songs. They are anyway you want it by journey, the red hats from the box trolls sing it. Many more songs are there too. The Humaniac musical number is higher by creed. The Humaniac leader whose name is Saber, he is the main antagonist of the movie. The humaniacs are really good people under a curse. That's what's making them evil. The only way too free them is to kill them all then they'll be revived into their human form and snapped out of the curse. Regular guns are used in the big battle at the end but they all shoot lasers. Light sabers are used as well. But nobody gets stabbed or anything like that, it just looks like they get whacked the whole time. When someone is blasted it looks just like it does in family guy Star Wars. Tubb and Saber's final duel is at the top of the Empire State Building. The ending musical number is we built this city by Jefferson starship. There is fire on the streets below due to the battle. The Empire State Building battle ends with Saber falling from the top of the building to his death in the fire below. Saber will be voiced by Scottie Ray doing his shredder voice as a Humaniac and he will be voiced by Adrien Brody as a human. Eyeclops will be voiced by Chris cooper as a Humaniac and Owen Wilson as a human. Labor will be voiced by willem Dafoe doing his green goblin voice as a Humaniac and Neil Patrick Harris as a human. We built this city is sung on Christmas Day at the New York City Christmas party in time square by everyone. This will be like the ultimate Nickelodeon party. And best of all, sponge bob, Patrick, squid ward, and mr krabs perform as the band KISS and sing shout it out loud and rock and roll all night. Saber's goal is to kill Tubb and rule New York City and the Galaxy. I can't wait!